


Hey Kitten

by V_Virgo



Series: The Kitten and Her Princess [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora is in Love (She-Ra), Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Bow is mentioned, Catra is Whipped (She-Ra), F/F, Flustered, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Glimmer is annoyed, In Public, Kissing, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Neck Kissing, No Beta, POV Adora (She-Ra), Public Display of Affection, Teasing, They basically just kiss, Top Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), We Die Like Men, catra and adora kiss, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Virgo/pseuds/V_Virgo
Summary: “I know,” Catra whispered, tongue flicking out to wet her lips, “but I can’t help myself, baby.”“Kitten…”Catra stilled, ears flattening as she went red.“I thought you wanted to play?” Adora pulled Catra flush against her chest....Just fantasy lesbians kissing and teasing each other, that's the fic.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Kitten and Her Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983137
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Hey Kitten

“Hey, Adora.”

“Catra!” Adora yelped as the girl in question trailed her claws under the rim of Adora’s t-shirt. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“‘What’s the matter?’ Catra, we’re at Glimmer’s party, we can’t!” 

Catra’s eyes twinkled and her smirk pointedly grew, fingers tugging Adora towards her. Adora couldn’t help but melt, a strangled sound escaping her lips. She was always so weak when it came to her girlfriend—’her one love’ as Adora loved to call her. Catra looked stunning and Adora couldn’t help, but stare. 

“I know,” Catra whispered, tongue flicking out to wet her lips, “but I can’t help myself, baby.”

Baby. 

The word echoed in Adora’s heart as her brain stopped, short-circuited with one or two well-placed phrases. Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygod— 

Catra smiled, nails trailing higher. “Adora, sweetheart, you good?” 

“I—well, um, I… you know…”

“No, I don’t. That’s why I asked.”

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod 

Catra’s eyes caught the light, glowing, as she tilted her head, moving until her mouth was bare inches from  
Adora’s neck, breath hot and ohmygodohmygod, how exactly did Adora ever stand a chance? 

“Hi, Adora!” Glimmer chirped. “Hi, Catra!” 

Catra stepped away from Adora, a small smile on her lips. 

Adora, on the other hand, was finding breathing exceedingly difficult. 

And thinking! 

And functioning!!!

Cold air sent shivers down her spine, leaving goosebumps where Catra had been pressed up against Adora not seconds ago. She was finding it very hard not to scream right now, whether at her girlfriend, her best friend, or everyone at the party. 

For half a second, Adora considered just… ya know, transforming into She-ra and carrying Catra out of there. But, then again, Glimmer might murder them both. Adora glanced at Catra, who gave her a teasing wave, it might be worth it. 

“... and that’s why Bow won’t leave his room!” Glimmer groaned.

Catra giggled to herself.

And, they both looked at Adora, who was clearly not paying attention.

“Yeah, ha ha ha… am I right, guys?” 

Glimmer narrowed her eyes. “Adora, were you even listening?”

“Totally!” 

“Hmm, okay, I’m going to go see if I can convince my fiance that his hair does not, in fact, clash with his outfit. You two better not do anything suspicious!”

Catra faked a salute and Adora only gave a shaky nod as Glimmer disappeared into the crowd. The second their best friend was out of sight, Catra spun on her heel, smirk returning.

“Wanna continue where we left off—”

Without letting her girlfriend get another word in, Adora grabbed her by the arm and tugged her into the bathroom. Catra yelped, earning confused glances from the guests, but Adora could care less… this was a matter of revenge.

Not bothering to close the door, she pushed them both into a stall and locked it. 

“Adora!” Catra hissed, “What are you doing!?”

“Kitten…”

Catra stilled, ears flattening as she went red.

“I thought you wanted to play?” Adora pulled Catra flush against her chest.

“I—”

“What’s wrong? Is my pretty kitty shy all of a sudden?”

She could practically feel Catra arch against her. Offering her a grin, Adora kissed up Catra’s neck, savoring each whimper and stifled moan. Revenge is sweet, my love, isn’t it? 

“Adora!” 

Catra’s voice cut off in a strangled yelp when Adora bit down, leaning back to lick and kiss at the area. And, that’s when the door swung open and footsteps echoed across the tile walls. 

In her arms, Catra stilled, making to turn, face still flushed. Adora only smiled, tugged her closer, and kissed up her jaw. A tail flicked up and around Adora’s leg, tensing.

“Adora!” Catra half-whispered, half-screamed, “There is someone—”

“Then, you better keep quiet, huh kitten?”

“Hngh…”

“Shhh.”

Claws tightened in her dress, and yet Adora could care less. Really, who would care if they had this beautiful, blushing brunette in their arms? Nothing else mattered. 

Leaning close to her, Adora whispered, “Hey kitten…”

And, Catra moaned.

Adora smiled into her neck, pressing kiss after kiss. 

“Adora, stop it! Someone will hear us!” Catra hissed, panting slightly.

Smiling, Adora shrugged and stepped back.

“Alright.”

“Why are you—what?”

“If you wanna stop, that’s fine,” Adora said. 

“Adora!” 

Catra stood, trembling and bright red. Ears pressed flat to her head and tail still curled around Adora’s leg. Her girlfriend’s neck was covered with bites and hickeys, and her mouth agape, pupils blown wide. 

Eyes twinkling, Adora let the door swing closed. 

“Adora!” Catra gaped, staring in shock. 

“Why don’t we continue this once we get home, hmm kitten?” 

Smiling, Adora went back to the party, mind full of all of tonight’s possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> This is very spur of the moment and not-beta read...
> 
> If people enjoy it, I might write more? This is literally just me projecting.


End file.
